The sensitivity of integrated circuits to high radiation levels, is an important factor in many applications. For example, integrated circuits utilized on space vehicles, may be subjected to high radiation levels when passing through belts of ionizing radiation. Similar problems arise in many military missions. A technique utilized in measuring the radiation sensitivity of integrated circuits, has involved the application of successively larger amounts of radiation to the circuit and repeatedly measuring the performance of the circuit, until sufficient degradation or failure occurred. The mode of failure was then analyzed to indicate the region of the circuit which failed, so that modifications could be made in the failed portion of the circuit or in the method of fabricating it, to produce greater radiation insensitivity. The determination of the particular portion of the circuit which failed becomes increasingly more difficult as circuits are utilized which contain increasing numbers of components, and in any case the determination of the exact point of highest radiation sensitivity is difficult. An analyzing method which permitted the more definite location of radiation sensitivity in a circuit, even in a circuit of large size, would facilitate the production of more radiation resistent integrated circuits.